Akaito
by Hiruma Enma 01
Summary: Hinata tidak pernah memikirkan soal kekasih. Namun kencan buta yang diatur oleh temannya, membawa Hinata menemui seseorang yang tidak terduga.


Apa kau percaya dengan benang merah?

* * *

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Akaito

(Red String)

* * *

Umurnya sudah 22 tahun. 22 tahun 4 bulan lebih tepatnya. Usia yang tepat untuk mulai memikirkan hubungan dengan serius. Entah itu mulai mengencani pria, atau sekedar dekat dengan beberapa pria yang masuk ke dalam katagori suami idaman.

Hinata sudah berusia 22 tahun. Dia tidak mengencani pria manampun. Dia tidak pula memiliki gambaran maupun pemikiran tentang pria atau pernikahan. Hinata hidup untuk keluarga dan impiannya.

Impian gadis itu tidak muluk-muluk. Hanya ingin membangun kafe atau restoran di dekat rumahnya. Hanya itu yang Hinata impikan. Ia tidak terlalu perduli apakah ada atau tidak pria dalam kehidupan sederhananya. Hinata sendiri tidak akan menolak jika ada pria baik yang mau menikahinya. Yang sayangnya, tidak pernah hadir dalam hidupnya.

Hingga hari itu.

.

.

"Kau tahu Hinata?"

"Ya?"

"Cobalah berkencan."

Hinata terbatuk. Ia nyaris saja tersedak oleh jasmin tea yang diminumnya.

"Ino-chan?" Gadis itu meraih tisu yang disodorkan teman pirangnya itu padanya.

"Ayolah Hinata. Kau sudah 22 tahun. Tanpa catatan pernah berkencan. Maksudku, lihat dirimu." Ino menunjuk wajah kebingungan Hinata. "Begitu polos dan tidak menarik. Padahal kau cantik. Kenapa pula kau menyianyiakan wajahmu itu sementara semua wanita di luar sana berharap memiliki wajah secantik dirimu?"

"Ino-chan, tapi_"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Aku akan mulai mengenalkanmu pada beberapa pria. Kau bisa menentukan sendiri pria mana yang kau sukai." Potong Ino. Wanita itu memberikan ekspresi mutlak diwajahnya. Tanda tidak ingin dibantah lagi.

"Baiklah. Terserah Ino-chan saja."

"Bagus." Ino menangguk puas.

"Tapi," Hinata mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "aku punya satu syarat."

"Baiklah, apa itu?"

"Setelah ini jika tidak ada yang berhasil, jangan paksa aku lagi soal berkencan dan mengenalkan pria padaku."

"Deal."

.

.

Hinata mungkin harus menyesali keputusannya.

Ini adalah ketiga kali Ino mengenalkan pria pada Hinata dalam kurun waktu satu minggu. Tiga pria. Yang ketiga-tiganya tidak jelas kelakuannya. Hinata mulai sanksi jika Ino melakukan ini untuk mengerjainnya. Tidak hanya Ino, Ten-Ten bahkan Sakura pun turut andil dalam kegiatan kencan buta tidak jelas ini.

Hinata awalnya biasa saja ketika dikenalkan pada pria pertama. Seorang pria berusia 26 tahun yang kelihatannya normal. Saudara Ino katanya. Pria dengan rambut pirang panjang yang model rambutnya sangat mengingatkan pada sahabat berisiknya itu.

Namanya Deidara. Hinata memiliki kesan bahwa pria ini sedikit berisik, sinis, dan pemarah. Namun Deidara cukup humoris dan teman ngobrol yang asik. Terutama karena Hinata pendiam sehingga gadis itu tertolong akan sifat Deidara yang cerewet.

Itu awalnya, sampai tiba-tiba pria itu menjatuhkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Dan Hinata yakin bahwa benda yang sekilas tergeletak di dekat kakinya itu adalah bom. Bom plastik rakitan yang cukup untuk meluluh lantahkan restoran tempatnya dan Deidara bertemu.

Setelahnya Hinata kehilangan selera makan dan segera pamit. Hinata akui bahwa dirinya tidak sopan. Tapi memikirkan pria yang berkencan dengan dirinya itu membawa bom membuat gadis pemilik surai indigo itu ngeri luar biasa.

Setelahnya Ino menjelaskan bahwa saudaranya itu lulusan teknik nuklir dan sekerang bekerja di perusahaan senjata bernama Akatsuki. Bahkan katanya, saudaranya itu sering membantu kepolisian untuk memberi keterangan pada jenis-jenis bom terbaru yang mungkin digunakan teroris.

Tapi nyatanya Hinata merasa Deidaralah yang mirip teroris. Pria normal mana yang membawa-bawa bom rakitan di kantongnya sementara dirinya sedang berkencan? Tidak, tidak, tidak! Hinata tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan saudara pirang Ino.

Itu baru pria pertama. Pria kedua yang Ino kenalkan tidak kalah aneh. Pria itu berusia 26 tahun. Tapi wajahnya bahkan lebih imut ketimbang Hinata yang perempuan. Hinata sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan penampilan. Baginya, seseorang itu dilihat dari hati.

Namanya Akasuna Sasori. Pria bersurai merah dengan mata coklat keemasan yang lembut walau wajahnya sedatar papan. Hinata awalnya sedikit ragu, tapi ternyata Sasori memiliki sifat yang berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya.

Pria itu sangat hangat, gentle, dan pengertian. Sasori menarik kursi untuk Hinata ketika mereka duduk untuk makan malam di restoran Prancis yang dibooking oleh Ino. Pria itu juga berbicara cukup sering dan mampu mengimbangi pace Hinata yang pemalu.

Hinata pikir Sasori bukan orang yang buruk. Hinata pikir begitu, sebelum hal aneh terjadi tepat di depan matanya. Tepat ketika mereka sedang menikmati steak sebagai makan malam, di selingi percakapan soal hobi dan pekerjaan, tangan Sasori yang memegang garpu terjatuh.

Bukan, bukan garpunya yang terjatuh. Hinata tidak akan terkejut jika hanya sekedar garpu yang jatuh. Tapi tangan. Tangan pria yang sedang berkencan dengannya tiba-tiba saja terlepas dari tempatnya.

Hinata menatap horor pada tangan Sasori yang terlepas dari pergelangan tangan pria itu. Tangan itu jatuh tepat di atas daging steak dengan tetap menggengam garpu. Hinata yang detik itu juga ketakutan dan kebingungan semakin pias ketika mendapat reaksi datar dari Sasori.

"Ah, lepas lagi. Sepertinya aku harus mengganti skrupnya. Maaf, Hyuuga-san, harus melihat hal ini." Lalu pria itu tanpa ragu sedikitpun mencomot tangannya dari atas steak dan mengelapnya dengan serbet putih yang tersedia.

Hinata gemetaran. Itu jelas bukan pemandangan yang biasa gadis itu lihat sehari-hari. Tentu saja, mana mungkin ia biasa melihat seseorang menjatuhkan tangannya dan berperilaku seolah tidak ada hal yang terjadi.

"Itu... Tangan anda... Lepas?" Hinata mencicit dengan terbata-bata. Bingung harus mengatakan dan bereaksi seperti apa.

Tidak heran, baru saja gadis itu melihat tangan teman kencannya terjatuh begitu saja seolah itu hanya seongkok benda mati dan bukannya anggota tubuh manusia. Tunggu, jangan-jangan itu hanya tangan palsu dan Sasori sengaja melakukannya untuk mengerjainnya.

Apa hari ini _april fools_? Bukan, sekarang tanggal 12. Satu april sudah terlewat 11 hari yang lalu.

Lalu itu apa?

"Oh, jangan khawatir. Ini memang tangan buatan. Akhir-akhir ini sering terlepas. Mungkin aku harus melakukan penyetelan ulang. Mungkin mengganti suku cadangnya sekalian."

Baiklah. Kepala Hinata pening luar biasa sekarang. "Tangan... Tangan buatan, kata anda?"

"Iya." Sasori membalas kalem.

"Jadi... tangan anda..." Hinata tidak mampu meneruskan perkatannya.

Sasori yang paham maksud Hinata segera memberi penjelasan. "Tidak. Tanganku baik-baik saja. Aku sengaja mengganti tanganku dengan tangan android karena tertarik."

Yang bagi Hinata tidak menjelaskan apapun dan makin membuat pikirannya runyam. Apa pria itu baru saja mengatakan ia mengganti tangannya sendiri (catat: yang baik-baik saja) dengan tangan besi buatan karena rasa penasarannya?

Setelah itu Hinata segera meninggalkan restoran seperti yang ia lakukan ketika mengetahui teman kencannya membawa bom. Setelah acara makan malam itu Hinata mengalami sakit kepala seharian dan kehilangan nafsu makan.

Ketika Hinata meminta penjelasan pada Ino, sahabatnya itu mengatakan bahwa Sasori adalah robotis. Pria itu bekerja membuat robot di perusahaan yang sama dengan Deidara.

Hanya dua kali, tapi sudah cukup untuk Hinata. Setelahnya gadis itu memberi peringatan untuk Ino agar tidak mengenalkannya pada pria dari perusahaan laknat itu lagi. Tidak! Ia tidak akan mau jika teman kencannya nanti mungkin saja membawa senjata berbahaya ketika pertemuan mereka.

Hinata sebenarnya ingin berhenti. Ia sudah tidak kuat hati menemui pria-pria yang dikenalkan Ino padanya. Bisa-bisa ia kena serangan jantung karena pria-pria itu.

"Tidak bisa Hinata! Kau sudah berjanji untuk menemui kelima pria yang akan kukenalkan. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengenalkan orang dari perusahaan Deidara- _nii_ lagi."

Hinata hanya bisa mendesah pasrah akan kekeras kepalaan Ino. Dalam hati ia hanya bisa berharap sisa pria yang Ino kenalkan padanya adalah orang normal. Ia tidak muluk-muluk. Hinata hanya bisa berharap mereka cukup normal untuk sebuah kencan dengan gadis sederhana sepertinya.

.

.

Pertemuan Hinata dengan pria ketiga tidak berbeda jauh dengan kedua kencannya yang lalu. Mereka berdua memilih untuk bertemu di restoran dengan gaya eropa klasik yang cukup Hinata sukai. Tempatnya cantik dan santai. Hinata cukup nyaman berada di rastoran kecil itu.

Pria itu sudah datang lebih dulu ketimbang Hinata. Dia sudah mendudukan diri di kursi dekat jendela yang menurut Hinata merupakan pilihan yang tepat. Pemandangan taman belakang restoran langsung menyapa matanya ketika ia menandang keluar jendela.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Gaara- _san_." Hinata tersenyum kikuk.

"Tidak apa. Aku saja yang datang terlalu cepat." Gaara tersenyum gentle. Hinata sedikit terpesona pada senyum dan karakter Gaara.

"Ingin memesan sekarang?" Seorang pelayan datang membawakan dua buah gelas bening dan teko air.

"Ingin memesan sekarang, Hyuuga- _san_?"

"Tentu." Hinata menangguk singkat.

Pelayan itu menyerahkan dua buku menu. Setelahnya ia meletakan dua buah gelas ke depan Hinata dan Gaara dan menuangkan air dingin.

" _Beef Lasagna_ dan _cappucino_." Gaara menutup bukunya dan menyerahkan kembali kepada pelayan.

"Satu pasta _carbonara_ dan _Affogato_." Hinata tersenyum ketika mengembalikan buku menunya.

Setelah palayan pergi kedua orang itu mulai membuka percakapan. Kesan pertama Hinata tentang pria berambut merah yang dingin segera ditepis oleh senyum hangat pria itu. Gaara pria yang tenang dan sopan. Ia selalu menjaga kata-katanya dan membawa percakapan kecil mereka ke arah yang menyenangkan.

Walau Gaara bukan pria yang banyak berbicara atau humoris, pria itu tahu bagaimana harus menjaga pembiacaraan agar tetap menyenangkan. Hinata sendiri merasa sedikit nyaman bersama pemuda dengan tato di dahinya ini.

Berbeda dengan kedua pria yang lalu, Gaara tidak berbicara ketika mereka makan. Keduanya menghabiskan pasta mereka dengan tenang dan senyap. Namun baru setengah porsi yang Gaara makan, ponsel pemilik mata teal itu berdering nyaring.

"Maaf, Hyuuga- _san_."

"Tidak apa. Angkat saja dulu, Gaara- _san_."

Gaara segera menjauh sebelum mengangkat teleponnya. Hinata sendiri tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan memilih melanjutkan saja makan siangnya. Kebetulan sekali ia sudah kelaparan karena terlalu sibuk di tempat kerja.

Berselang beberapa menit, Gaara kembali dengan ekspresi tegang di wajahnya. Hinata baru akan bertanya ketika Gaara membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf, Hyuuga- _san_. Aku harus segera pergi. Maaf sekali." Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, pria itu sudah meraih semua barangnya dan berbegas melangkah pergi.

Hinata mematung di kursinya. Ia kemudian tersentak ketika menyadari bahwa teman kencannya baru saja meninggalkannya begitu saja. Mau tidak mau Hinata merasa sedikit tersinggung. Baiklah, Hinata juga melakukannya pada Deidara dan Sasori. Tapi sekarang kan berbeda.

Hinata tidak melakukan hal aneh apapun sehingga pria merah itu bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja ketika mereka sedang berkencan. Apakah ini karmanya karena melakukan hal yang serupa pada dua teman kencannya yang lalu?

Hinata dengan lesu melanjutkan makan siangnya. Untunnya, ketika ia keluar dari restoran dan berniat membayar makanannya dan Gaara, pria itu sudah membayar untuk mereka berdua. Baiklah, Hinata akan sedikit memaafkan Gaara.

Tentu saja bukan karena makan siang yang dibayar oleh Gaara. Hinata tekanan sekali lagi, bukan karena ia bersyukur makan siangnya dibayari sehingga gadis itu bisa menyimpan sedikit pengeluarannya.

Hinata menghela nafas ketika sudah berada di luar restoran. Gadis itu merasa bahwa semua kencannya tidak ada yang berjalan lancar. Tapi gadis itu membuang pemikiran itu. 'Jangan berkecil hati dulu Hinata, itu baru tiga kencan.' Gadis itu menyemangati diri dalam hati.

'Tiga kencan pertama dalam hidupku dan semuanya gagal.' Pemikiran itu mau tidak mau membuatnya sedikit depresi.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Lebih baik ia segera pergi untuk kembali kerja sebelum bosnya memberikan omelan karena datang terlambat. Baru saja ia berjalan beberapa langkah, seseorang menabraknya dari arah berlawanan.

Hinata yang memang sedikit linglung, terdorong kebelakang. Nyaris saja terjungkal jika tidak ada tangan yang menahannya. Tangan itu memberikan tenaga sedikit terlalu banyak ketika menarik Hinata agar tidak jatuh. Namun sebagai gantinya tubuh Hinata malah tertarik ke depan dan membentur tubuh orang yang baru saja menariknya.

"Aduhhh..." Hinata merasa sedikit nyeri di hidung dan dahinya. Lengannya yang ditarik juga sedikit sakit.

"Maaf, Nona. Aku terburu-buru tadi." Hinata menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh pria –dari suara dan dada bidang tempat wajahnya mendarat- yang sudah menabrak dan menolongnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Karena tubuh tinggi pria itu, Hinata harus mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya.

Hal pertama yang Hinata lihat adalah rambut pirang yang mencuat-cuat. Rambut kuning terang itu di pangkas cepak namun tidak merubah bentuknya yang memang jabrik. Sementara mata yang menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah itu berwarna biru seperti langit musim panas.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Pria itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Membarikan cengiran lebar pada Hinata sebelum menjauh dengan tergesa-gesa.

Hinata menatap kepergian pria itu sedikit aneh.

Entah mengapa, hatinya sedikit sepi ketika pria itu menjauh darinya.

'Apa sih yang kupikirkan? Lebih baik aku segera bergegas sebelum benar-benar terlambat.'

.

.

" **Halo Hinata?"**

"Halo Ino-chan." Hinata membenarkan letak smartphonenya karena terburu-buru ketika menganggkat telepon dari Ino tadi.

" **Hinata, kencan yang sudah kita rencanakan sepertinya harus dibatal."**

"Batal? Kenapa?" Hinata yang semula menggusap-usapkan handuk ke rambutnya, menghentikan gerakan mengeringkan rambutnya itu.

" **Begini. Tiba-tiba saja dia harus mengurus sesuatu dan meminta untuk memindah hari pertemuan kalian. Sepertinya aku harus merubahnya. Jadi kau akan berkencang dengan pria kelima duluan. Tidak apa kan?"**

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino-chan. Apa hanya itu?"

" **Tidak. Begini, pria itu meminta untuk memajukan jadwalnya. Dia mengajukan harinya jadi besok. Bagaimana?"**

"Besok?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Gadis mengingat-ingat jadwalnya untuk sabtu esok. "Kupikir tidak masalah."

" **Baguslah! Dia bilang akan menjemputmu dirumah besok."**

"JANGAN!" Hinata yang menyadari dia baru saja berteriak segera meminta maaf. "Ehemm.. Maaf. Tapi jangan jemput aku dirumah. Beritahu saja dia aku akan menemuinya di stasiun Tamagama. Pukul berapa, Ino-chan."

" **Jam 9 pagi kalau kau tidak ada masalah dengan itu."**

"Baiklah, pukul 9 pagi di stasiun Tamagama, _ne_?"

" **Ok."**

Hinata menghela nafas. Baiklah. Dua kencan lagi dan dia akan bebas dari pria-pria aneh yang Ino kenalkan padanya. Hinata hanya berharap, semoga ia mendapatkan kencan yang normal esok.

Gadis itu tidak tahu bahwa esok adalah kencan terparah yang mungkin bisa dia dapatkan.

.

.

Hinata sudah cantik ketika ia menunggu di depan pintu masuk utama Tamagama. Tubuhnya yang langsing dibalut dress babyblue lengan panjang dengan bagian kerah bulat. Dress setengah paha itu Hinata lengkapi dengan celana skinny putih dan angkle boot biru doker.

"Hyuuga Hinata- _san_?"

"Ya?" Hinata menoleh pada suara yang memanggilnya.

Ketika ia mendapati siapa yang memanggilnya, mata peraknya sedikit membulat. Bukan. Bukan karena ketampanan pria itu. Jika soal itu seharusnya tiga teman kencan Hinata sebelumnya juga tidak kalah tampannya. Tapi mata pria itulah yang membuat Hinata terkejut.

Mata pria itu sama uniknya dengan mata milik Hinata.

Sampai saat ini hanya anggota keluarga besarnya lah yang memiliki mata seperti dirinya. Baru kali ini ia menemui seseorang yang memiliki mata seperti dirinya diluar lingkup keluarga.

"Ootsutsuki Toneri. Kau bisa memanggilku Toneri." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata menyalami pria itu dengan senyum kikuk. "Salam kenal, Toneri- _san_."

"Kupikir kita langsung pergi saja?"

"Tentu. Tapi kita mau pergi ke mana?"

"Aku berencana untuk mengajakmu kencan di Konoha Dream Land."

"Ko... Konoha Dream Land?"

"Yap."

"Uhh.. Um, baiklah."

"Syukurlah kau tidak keberatan. Ayo?"

Hinata hanya memberikan anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

.

.

Hinata tiba di taman bermain itu tepat ketika jam di tangannya menunjukan pukul 10 tepat. Setelah memakirkan mobil mereka segera memasuki area taman bermain. Toneri sudah membeli dua tiket sehingga mereka tidak perlu mengantri untuk membeli tiket.

Hinata sedikit tergelitik mengetahui dirinya akan berkencan di taman bermain. Hinata sedikit bingung apakah ia harus senang atau tidak. Tentu saja berkencan di taman bermain adalah impian setiap gadis, tapi berkencan di tempat seperti ini di usia Hinata sedikit membuat gadis itu tidak nyaman.

"Kau ingin naik wahana yang mana terlebih dahulu, Hinata- _san_?"

"Uhmmm... Bagaimana dengan Toneri- _san_?" Hinata sedikit kebingungan untuk memilih.

"Bagaimana dengan cangkir putar?"

Pilihan aman. Hinata segera mengangguk sebelum pria itu berubah pikiran dan memilih wahana roller-coaster. Mereka berdua bergerak menuju wahan berupa cangkir besar berwarna-warni. Antriannya tidak begitu panjang sehingga Hinata tidak perlu menunggu giliran.

Selama cangkir itu berputar Hinata dan Toneri melakukan pembicaraan santai. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, mereka hanya membicarakan hal-hal remeh seperti pekerjaan dan menu makan siang nanti.

Ketika turun dari wahana, Hinata merasa perlu pergi ke toiler. Setelah memberitahu Toneri bahwa ia akan pergi ke belakang sebentar, gadis itu langsung melesat menuju toilet yang kebetulan ada di dekat wahana cangkir putar.

Ketika Hinata keluar dari toilet, Hinata segera mencari sosok Toneri. Tapi pria itu tidak ada di bangku dekat wahana cangkir putar tempat pria itu menunggunya tadi. Hinata mengitarkan pandangannya pada area sekitar namun pria itu masih tidak bisa ia temukan.

Hinata sedikit ingin beranjak dari sana dan mencari Toneri. Gadis itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berjalan menuju bangku untuk menunggu Toneri di sana saja. Tapi nasib memang kejam, sudah ditinggal, kena tabrak pula.

Hinata yang membagi fokusnya pada smartphone di tangannya, tidak menyadari seseorang berjalan dari samping kirinya dan menubruk bahu Hinata. Gadis itu tidak jatuh, tapi smartphonenya yang terlepas dari tangan.

Hampir saja benda tipis itu menghantam lantai jika tidak ada tangan berkulit tan yang menangkapnya untuk Hinata.

"Terima kasih." Hinata menerima ponsel itu dengan roman muka bahagia. Hampir saja iya merusak satu-satunya alat komunikasi yang dipunyanya. "Dan maaf sudah menabrak anda." Hinata mendongak menatap orang yang sudah ia tabrak.

"Tidak apa-apa." Cengiran itu lagi. Hinata membola ketika matanya menangkap kehadiran pria yang sama seperti pria yang ditabraknya dua hari lalu. Memang Hinata baru bertemu pria itu dua kali. Hanya pertemuan singkat, tapi gadis itu ingat betul dengan rambut pirang serta mata biru milik pria itu. Terutama cengirannya. Senyum itu terus melekat diingatan Hinata.

"Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan? Ponselmu?"

"Tidak apa. Ponselnya juga baik-baik saja." Hinata mengangkat bodi smartphonenya yang mulus tanpa lecet. "Berkat anda."

"Syukurlah. Umm.. Kupikir.. Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Hinata merona. Apa pria ini mengingat dirinya? Mungkin sebagai gadis kikuk yang tiap kali mereka bertemu selalu bertabrakan seperti ini? "Sa.. Saya tidak yakin." Hinata akan sangat senang bahkan jika pemuda itu mengingat dirinya. Namun mengakuinya akan sangat memalukan.

"Sepertinya begitu. Kalau begitu saya harus pergi."

"Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih." Hinata berseru ketika pria itu sudah menjauh.

Pria itu sepertinya mendengar suara Hinata, berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya. Hinata juga melambaikan tangannya.

Ketika netra lavendernya sudah tidak menemukan keberadaan pria itu lagi Hinata menghela nafas. Ia berjalan menuju bangku sebelum menyalakan smartphonenya. Tangannya menyentuh icon surat di layar utama dan menulis pesan baru untuk Toneri.

To : Ootsutsuki Toneri

From : Hyuuga Hinata

Pesan :

Toneri- _san_ ada dimana?

Kirim.

Hinata menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan pemberitahuan bahwa pesannya sudah terkirim. Hinata bersyukur sempat bertukar nomer ketika dalam perjalanan menuju ke taman bermain. Hinata sedikit heran juga mengapa Ino tidak memberikan nomer Toneri. Tidak seperti ketika berkencang dengan Deidara, Sasori, dan Gaara. Ino bahkan memberi Hinata foto, nomer, dan nama mereka.

Tapi memikirkan semua itu tidak penting. Sekarang ia hanya perlu menunggu diam sampai pesannya dibalas atau Toneri kembali. Hinata berpikir, apakah ia ditinggalkan lagi oleh teman kencannya.

Hinata menunggu. Ia terus menunggu hingga setengah jam terlewat. Sekarang bahkan sudah 48 menit sejak Hinata mengirim pesan. Baik Toneri maupun balasan pesannya masih juga belum datang. Hinata mulai khawatir.

'Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?' baru saja Hinata memikirkan itu ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Nama Ootsutsuki Toneri tertera sebagai orang yang meneleponnya.

"Halo, Toneri- _san_?"

"Hyuuga Hinata- _san_?"

Hinata mengerutkan dahi ketika suara lain yang menjawab perkataannya. "Ya, saya Hyuuga Hinata."

"Begini, kami dari pihak kepolisian Konoha ingin bertanya keterlibatan anda dengan pemilik ponsel ini."

"Polisi?" Hinata kebingung. Ada apa ini? Kenapa polisi meneleponnya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Toneri-san? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami sedang menyelidiki tentang hal itu, Hyuuga- _san_. Kalau boleh kami tahu, apa hubungan anda dengan Ootsutsuki Toneri?"

"Ah, To.. Toneri- _san_ adalah..." Hinata kebingungan. Apa hubungannya dengan Toneri? Teman? Kekasih? Pacar? "Kami.. kami berkencan."

"Begitu. Boleh saya tanya anda sedang berada di mana?"

"Ko.. Konoha.. Dream Land. Uh.. Kami sedang berkencan sebelum Toneri- _san_ tiba-tiba menghilang. Apa.. Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?"

"Kami tidak bisa menjelaskannya lewat telepon. Bisakah anda keluar dari taman bermain? Salah satu anggota kami akan menjemput anda ke kantor polisi."

"Baiklah. Baik." Hinata segera mematikan ponselnya begitu panggilan itu berakhir.

"Apa ini?" guman Hinata. Bukankah dirinya seharusnya sedang berkencan? Namun kenapa sekarang seorang polisi tiba-tiba meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia harus pergi ke kantor polisi. Dalam otak Hinata berbagai kemungkinan muncul.

Hinata segera memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar Konoha Dream Land. Gadis itu berdiri mematung di sana dengan perasaan cemas yang bercambuk di hati.

Tidak berselang lama sebuah mobil patroli bertuliskan 'Police' di bodi mobilnya berhenti di jalan dekat tempat Hinata berdiri. Seorang pria dengan kemeja putih dan celana kain biru gelap turun dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata- _san_?"

Hinata membulatkan matanya melihat siapa pria yang menghampirinya. "Ga.. Gaara- _san_?"

"Mari ikut saya. Saya ditugaskan untuk mengantar anda ke kantor polisi saat ini juga."

"Gaara- _san_ , tapi...?"

"Lebih baik kita bergegas, Hyuuga- _san_." Gaara meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata dan berniat menariknya menuju mobilnya ketika tangan lain terlebih dulu menarik Hinata menjauhi Gaara.

"Kyaaa!"

"Tidak secepat itu, Polisi- _san_."

Hinata terperanjat begitu menyadari suara yang menariknya dengan kasar ke belakang. Hinata mendongak dan mendapati Tonari sudah berdiri begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Tangan pria itu masih mencengkram kuat lengan atas Hinata.

"To.. Toneri- _san_?!"

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu tadi, Hinata- _san_."

"Itu.. Apa yang sedang terjadi Toneri-san? Polisi meneleponku menggunakan ponsel Toneri- _san_ dan mereka memintaku un_" Hinata menghentikan perkataannya. Bukan karena dia menghentikannya, tapi tangan Toneri di mulutnya membuat gadis itu tidak bisa meneruskan perkataannya.

"Sshhhht. Kita simpan saja itu untuk nanti." Toneri merubah fokusnya menuju pria merah di hadapannya dan Hinata. Gaara masih berdiri di tempatnya. Yang membuat pria itu berbeda hanya senjata yang sudah siap di dalam genggamannya.

"Diam di tempat dan lepaskan Hyuuga- _san_ , Ootsutsuki." Gaara menodongkan pistol itu kearah Toneri.

Toneri dengan santai mengendikan bahunya. Sama sekali tidak terancam pada senjata api yang teracung tepat di depan hidungnya itu. "Jika aku melakukannya kau pasti akan menembakku."

"Kau!" Gaara menggeram tertahan.

"Lebih baik kau hati-hati Polisi- _san_. Satu gerakan salah darimu akan mengakhiri nyawa gadis ini juga."

Hinata kebingungan akan keadaan di hadapannya sekarang. Teman kencannya sedang mendekapnya sementara mantan teman kencannya sedang menodongkan pistol pada teman kencannya sekarang. Dan yang lebih buruk, Hinata baru menyadari benda dingin dan keras di pinggangnya.

Toneri menekankan senjata itu pada pinggang Hinata. "Bukan hanya kau yang punya senjata di sini, Polisi- _san_." Pria itu menyeringai.

Hinata yang mulai merasa keadaan menjadi bahaya menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Toneri. Namun pria itu malah menguatkan bekapannya pada Hinata. "Ssssttt! Jangan bergerak, Cantik. Atau kau akan melukai dirimu sendiri." Toneri memindahkan pistol itu ke pipi gembil Hinata. Hinata refleks memejamkan mata ketika merasakan benda berbahaya itu di wajahnya.

Sementara ketiga orang itu berdiri terpaku di tempat mereka, penjaga keamanan segera bertindak. Pihak Konoha Dream Land segera melakukan evakuasi semenjak Gaara mengeluarkan pistolnya. Terutama setelah kepolisian Konoha menghubungi pihak taman bermain untuk menutup segera tempat itu.

Posisi Hinata, Toneri, dan Gaara yang berada di pintu keluar membuat evakuasi dilakukan melalui pintu masuk utama serta pintu samping. Seluruh pengunjung serta pekerja taman bermain di evakuasi dengan cepat.

Toneri sendiri hanya melihat kekacauan di sekitar mereka dengan senyum di bibir. Namun begitu, ia tidak mengendurkan sama sekali pegangannya pada Hinata. "Bukankah ini kencan yang luar biasa, Hinata- _san_?"

Hinata hanya bisa gemetaran di dalam bekapan Toneri. Posisi Toneri yang mendekapnya juga membuat gadis itu tidak bisa banyak bergerak. Salah-salah timah panas akan menembus tubuhnya. Gadis itu hanya bisa berdoa semoga Gaara segera mengeluarkan dirinya dari posisi ini.

"Kau sudah terkepung, Ootsutsuki! Segera menyerahlah sebelum kami melukaimu."

"Woah, woah." Toneri menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa kau bodoh, Polisi- _san_? Menyerah? Tentu saja tidak dengan sandra di tanganku."

"Lepaskan dia! Jangan melibatkan warga sipil yang tidak bersalah."

Toneri membalas peringatan Gaara dengan dengusan. "Aku tidak akan melepaskannya sampai kesempatan kaburku terbuka."

"Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu kabur! Cepat lepaskan dia dan serahkan dirimu!" Polisi lain ikut berteriak.

Hinata mengedip ketika menyadari seluruh pemandangan di depannya tergantikan oleh barisan polisi yang mengitari dirinya dan Toneri. Hinata gemetaran, air mata mulai menunpuk di pelupuk matanya dan siap mengalir kapan saja. Tapi menangis di saat seperti ini terasa salah. Hinata tidak mau menjadi lemah. Tidak saat nyawanya terancam dan dia harus menyelamatkan diri!

"Kalian pasti akan membiarkanku kabur. Kalian tahu, aku sudah menaruh bom di tiga tempat berbeda dan akan siap meledak kapan saja."

Hinata melotot mendengar perkataan Toneri. Apa pria ini baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia akan meledakan suatu tempat? Teroris? Teman kencannya adalah teroris? Hinata berusaha menepis pemikiran yang sudah jelas terpampang di depan matanya.

"Biarkan saja aku pergi. Aku akan membiarkan bom itu dan melepaskan gadis ini."

"Mana mungkin kami tertipu akan perkataanmu itu, ha?" Gaara menodongkan senjatanya dan memicingkan mata. Amarah jelas terlihat di wajah pria itu.

"Kalian akan melakukannya, pasti." Toneri tersenyum miring.

"KAU!"

"Sabaku. Biar aku yang urus."

"Baik, Komandan."

"Hyuuga Hinata- _san_. Sebelumya kami ingin anda untuk tetap tenang. Percayalah, kami akan menyelamatkan anda apapun yang terjadi." Pria itu tersenyum sebagai upayah menenangkan Hinata.

Hinata tidak serta merta merasa tenang, namun gadis itu mendapat seberkas kepercayaan bahwa dirinya akan terlepas dari situasi hidup dan mati ini.

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Menahan air mata agar tidak mengalir keluar dari sana. Tidak. Ia harus tenang seperti yang polisi itu katakan padanya.

"Ootsutsuki Toneri. Sayang sekali tapi kau harus mengatakan bahwa semua rencanamu sudah kami gagalkan. Kami sudah menjinakan semua bom yang kau pasang di taman bermain, rumah sakit, serta dapartement store. Kami juga sudah melumpuhkan semua bawahanmu.

"Saat ini jalur malarikan diri yang sudah kau siapkan tidak akan membawamu kemanapun selain ke balik jeruji. Pilihanmu hanya menyerah!

Hinata bisa merasakan ketegangan di tubuh Toneri. Senyum di bibir pria itu juga sudah luntur. Hinata memincingkan mata ketika rasa sakit di sekitar wajah dan bahunya. Toneri menguatkan bekapannya pada Hinata.

"Aku masih memiliki sandra ini." Toneri menekan-nekankan moncong senjatanya di pelipis Hinata.

"Kau memiliki sandra, tapi tidak jalan keluar." Komandan polisi itu menyipitkan matanya. "Segera serahkan dirimu atau kami akan melakukan cara kasar padamu!"

"Keh.. Tidak akan!" Fokus pria itu tampak sedikit buyar. Toneri berusaha menarik Hinata lebih dekat. Namun hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh pihak kepolisian. Salah satu dari mereka menembak Toneri. Toneri yang terkejut sedikit melepaskan genggamannya pada Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat kesempatan menggigit tangan Toneri dan menyikuti pria itu untuk membuatnya menjauh. Hinata berhasil, ia berhasil melepaskan dekapan Toneri pada tubuhnya. Hinata sedikit limbung. Salah satu orang yang paling dekat darinya meraih tangan Hinata, menariknya sedetik lebih cepat dari Toneri.

Hinata yang tertarik membiarkan pria yang dikiranya sebagai polisi untuk menariknya menjauhi Toneri. Toneri yang sudah kehilangan Hinata menangkat pistolnya dan mengarahkannya pada Hinata. Karena tembakannya yang terburu-buru, Toneri hanya mengenai tanah di dekat Hinata berpijak. Sebelum ia sempat melancarkan tembakan kedua, tembakan lain sudah mengenai tangannya terlebih dahulu.

Hinata tidak sempat menyaksikan itu semua. Gadis itu hanya memejamkan matanya erat ketika tembakan Toneri meleset beberapa senti dari tubuhnya. Sementara itu pria yang menarik Hinata sudah membawa gadis itu menembus barisan polisi, jauh dari jangkauan Toneri.

Hinata tak kunjung membuka matanya. Gadis itu hanya mengikuti langkah pria yang melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuhnya. Hinata enggan membuka mata. Terlalu ngeri. Ia takut jika ia membuka mata, dirinya akan melihat Toneri masih ada di dekatnya.

"Tenang. Kau sudah aman sekarang." Baru ketika Hinata mendengar suara itu di telinganya, Hinata berani membuka mata.

Hal pertama yang Hinata lihat adalah langit musim panas yang balik menatapnya lembut menenangkan. Hinata bahkan tidak sempat mengedip melihat mata itu. Ketika Hinata merasakan tepukan di bahu, gadis itu baru berkedip dan mendapatkan kesadarannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata tidak bisa menjawab. Mulutnya kaku dan lidahnya kelu. Gadis itu hanya bisa menangguk lemah sebelum merosot ke tanah. Untungnya tangan pria itu masih melingkar di bahunya sehingga Hinata tidak langsung jatuh ke tanah.

Pria itu dengan perlahan-lahan mendudukan Hinata yang kehilangan tenaga. Hinata sendiri langsung menyangga tubuhnya yang terasa seperti jeli dengan tangan. Tangan yang menopang tubuhnya itu bergetar hebat.

Hinata tidak menyadarinya sampai ia merasa pandangannya buram dan hangat di pipinya yang dingin. Gadis itu menangis dalam diam. Air mata yang ditahannya sedari terus menetes. Hinata tidak terisak. Hanya air mata yang terus mengalir. Air mata kelegaan. Air mata yang mewakili perasaannya yang tidak bisa Hinata ungkapkan.

Pria itu tidak melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Hinata. Seolah berusaha menenangkan dan memberi kekuatan pada gadis itu. Ah, Hinata bahkan belum mengucapkan terima kasih setelah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Te... kasih.."

"Huh?"

"Terima kasih.. Sungguh." Hinata melirih. Gadis itu mendongak dan menatap wajah pria yang sudah menyelamatkannya. "Terima kasih."

Pria itu tersenyum. Bukan cengiran yang Hinata lihat tiap kali pertemuan mereka. Senyum pria itu tidak kalah hangatnya. Begitu menenangkan dan membuat Hinata merasa lebih baik. Pria itu dan senyumannya. Hinata sangat bersyukur senyuman hangat ini menemani kelegaan hatinya.

"Kau aman. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau bisa beristirahat sekarang."

Bersamaan dengan perkataan itu, Hinata merasakan semua perasaan takut yang mencengkramnya lepas begitu saja. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan kehilangan kesadaran. Pria itu segera menangkap tubuh Hinata.

Mata birunya menatap gadis di dekapannya dengan perasaan rumit. Namun dari semua hal yang bergejolak dalam hatinya, pria itu merasakan perasaan lega luar biasa. Dengan perlahan pria itu membopong tubuh gadis yang pingsan itu menuju mobil ambulan yang baru saja tiba.

.

.

Ootsutsuki Toneri berhasil diringkus setelah semua rencana terorisnya digagalkan oleh pihak kepolisian. Pihak kepolisian sendiri membeberkan bahwa semua bom dan senjata yang Toneri dapatkan berasal dari perusahaan senjata Akatsuki.

Beberapa anggota Toneri menyusup ke perusahaan senjata terbesar di Jepang itu dan menyelundupkan banyak bom dan senjata api. Untungnya beberapa pegawai asli perusahaan berhasil mengetahui penyelundupan ini dan mencari tahu rencana Toneri.

Setelahnya pihak Akatsuki melaporkan temuan mereka kepada kepolisian dan berhasil menggagalkan semua rencana Toneri. Termasuk mengetahui semua letak bom yang dipasang oleh Toneri.

Masih belum dipublikasikan apa alasan dibalik tindakan terorisme yang dilakukan Ootsutsuki Toneri. Namun dari hasil penyelidikan sejauh ini tampaknya Toneri merencanakan semua tindakan ini seorang diri dan menyuruh bawahannya untuk melakukannya.

Tidak adanya jatuh korban, termasuk sandra, jelas menunjukan kegagalan mutlak pada tindakan kriminal Toneri. Kepolisian dan perusahaan Akatsuki dalam hal ini mendapat berbagai pujian. Sandra sendiri sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan tidak ditemukan luka apapun.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian itu terjadi. Selama itu pula Hinata berada di rumah sakit untuk menghindari serbuan wartawan. Hanya keluarga yang diizinkan menemui gadis Hyuuga itu. Hinata sendiri hanya dikunjungi oleh keluarga utamanya, beberapa polisi yang datang untuk menerima keterangan darinya serta pria itu.

"Hinata- _san_ , selamat siang."

Seperti hari ini. Pria itu lagi-lagi datang untuk menjenguk Hinata.

"Selamat siang, Namikaze- _san_." Hinata tersenyum menyambut tamu tetapnya itu.

"Kudengar kau akan pulang sore nanti."

Hinata menangguk. "Setelah pengecekan terakhir aku akan dipulangkan."

"Syukurlah."

Pria itu, Namikaze Naruto, adalah penyelamat Hinata. Pria yang entah bagaimana memiliki takdir yang terikat kuat dengan Hinata.

Namikaze Naruto adalah penyelamatnya, pria yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak di dua kencannya, pria yang secara kebetulan adalah pemiliki perusahaan Akatsuki, pria yang merupakan atasan Deidara dan Sasori, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi...

"Kita bahkan batal berkencan."

Ya, pria ini yang seharusnya menjadi teman kencan Hinata. Tidak hanya itu. Kenyataan yang membuat Hinata berakhir dengan Toneri terasa seperti mimpi. Terlalu hebat untuk terjadi di kehidupan nyata Hinata.

Naruto yang seharusnya menjadi teman kencan Hinata memilih memajukan jadwal kencan. Seharusnya Hinata bertemu Naruto, dan bukannya Toneri di stasiun pada hari itu. Dan dari keterangan Toneri alasan mengapa pria itu bisa berada di sana dan mengaku sebagai teman kencan Hinata sangat tidak bisa dipercaya.

Ada alasan mengapa Toneri memilih menggunakan senjata dari perusahaan Naruto alih-alih menyelundupkan dari pasar gelap atau merakit bom sendir. Alasan yang tidak diutarakan pada masyarakat luas. Balas dendam.

Toneri ingin membalas dendam pada perusahaan Akatsuki. Ketika Toneri sedang menyelidiki tentang Naruto, pria itu mengetahui bahwa Naruto memiliki janji kencan. Awalnya Toneri ingin meledakan Naruto bersama taman bermain tempat Naruto merencanakan kencannya.

Namun ia membatalkannya ketika melihat Hinata di stasiun. Toneri memikirkan hal lain. Menjadikan Hinata sandra. Naruto yang mendapati Hinata tidak ada di stasiun segera melacak keberadaan gadis itu. Naruto sangat terkejut mendapati Hinata sudah berada di taman bermain.

Ketika Naruto menyelidiki, ternyata Hinata berada di dalam sana bersama Toneri. Naruto segera menghubungi pihak polis dan meminta bawahannya untuk mengurus bom yang Toneri pasang. Naruto yakin Toneri memilih hari itu untuk melaksanakan semua rencananya.

Naruto menyadari keberadaan Hinata, menghampiri gadis itu namun Hinata tidak mengindahkannya. Ia juga tidak menemukan keberadaan Toneri. Naruto sempat mencari keberadaan Toneri namun tidak menemukannya.

Awalnya Naruto tidak curiga bahwa Hinata mungkin saja terlibat. Namun karena khwatir Naruto meminta kepolisian untuk mengamankan Hinata. Naruto yang hanya menemukan ponsel Toneri (yang sengaja ditinggalkan untuk mengecoh pelacakan) menelepon Hinata untuk pergi ke kantor polisi setelah meminta Gaara untuk terlebih dahulu datang dan menjemput Hinata.

Namun keadaan menjadi kacau dengan Toneri menjadikan Hinata sebagai sandra. Untungnya Naruto berhasil menyelamatkan Hinata dan mengamankan gadis itu.

Hinata sendiri tidak habis pikir ketika Naruto menjelaskan semuanya padanya. Tentang bagaimana mereka seharusnya menjadi teman kencan dan bukannya sandra dan penyelamat. Namun begitu, Hinata bersyukur dirinya baik-baik saja.

Naruto sendiri sudah meminta maaf berulang kali. Hinata sendiri sudah mengatakan bahwa tidak apa-apa yang terpenting bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Ini salahku. Seharusnya aku membiarkan Ino memberitahukan nama dan nomerku. Maafkan aku. Aku kira kau mungkin saja mengenalku dan memilih membatalkan kencan kita jika kau tahu."

"Kenapa?" Hinata bertanya bingung pada perkataan Naruto.

"Karena kau tidak mau berkencan dengan orang Akatsuki. Ino yang mengatakannya. Ia berniat membatalkan pengaturan kencan kita. Tapi ketika si rakus itu tidak bisa kencan denganmu aku segera mengajukan diri."

Hinata tekejut mendengar penuturan Naruto. "Tapi... Kenapa?"

"Yah, itu.. Aku sudah pernah melihat fotomu sebelumnya. Awalnya aku tidak tertarik pada semua kencan yang Ino tawarkan kepadaku. Lalu ketika aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu, aku pikir kau menarik dan tidak ada salahnya mengenalmu. Mungkin kau bahkan tidak mengingat kejadian itu."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Membantah cepat. "Aku ingat. Saat itu kita tidak sengaja bertabrakan dan Namikaze-san menangkapku."

Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Ia menatap lantai putih di bawah kakinya. Seolah berusaha menyingkirkan rasa gugup, pria itu menarik nafas panjang sebelum berbicara.

"Kau tahu, mungkin akan terdengar seperti omong kosong bagimu, tapi aku merasa sesuatu ketika bertemu denganmu saat itu. Aku merasa dadaku terasa panas ketika melihat matamu. Dan ketika aku harus terburu-buru pergi, aku merasa kehilangan. Maksudku, kita bahkan belum pernah berkenalan."

Naruto menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya dengan kikuk.

"Namikaze- _san_ mungkin tidak akan percaya. Tapi aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Naruto yang semula menuduk, mendongak ketika Hinata mengatakan hal itu. "Aku merasa sangat aneh ketika Namikaze-san pergi saat itu. Aku bahkan merasa senang ketika Namikaze-san mengingatku ketika kita bertabrakan di Konoha Dream Land."

"Tapi kau bilang tidak ingat?"

"Aku tidak mengira Namikaze- _san_ mengingatku." Hinata menunduk malu. "Maaf."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Naruto meraih pipi Hinata.

Hinata yang merasakan sentuhan di pipinya menoleh dan menatap Naruto. Pemuda itu kini tengah menatapnya dengan cengiran yang sangat Hinata suka.

"Aku sangat menyukai senyum Namikaze- _san_."

"..."

"..."

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

Hinata memerah. Gadis itu baru menyadari apa yang dikatakannya. Wajahnya merah luar biasa. Hinata kembali menundukan kepalanya.

Naruto yang begitu mendengar perkataan Hinata segera melepas tangannya. Pria itu sempat ragu, apakah ia salah dengar. Namun melihat reaksi Hinata, sepertinya telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik dan Naruto tidak berkayal.

"Aku juga menyukai Hinata."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Hinata nyaris saja pingsan. Namun hangat di genggaman tangannya membuat gadis itu mendongak menatap Naruto yang kini menggenggam tangannya.

Kedua mata itu bersikokoh. Naruto dengan biru lautnya dan Hinata dengan lavendernya.

Keduanya tersenyum. Dengan mata yang saling bertatapan dan tangan yang saling bertautan.

.

.

Apa kau percaya dengan takdir? Aku percaya dengan Takdir. Aku percaya pada benang merah yang menghubungkan kami dengan cara yang tidak terduga. Bahkan melalui kejadian menegangkan seperti menyelamatkan sandra dari tangan penjahat layaknya film aksi.

Kau tidak perlu memikirkan seperti apa takdirmu. Karena jika sudah waktunya, dia akan datang kepadamu dengan cara yang paling tidak akan kau duga. Apapun yang terjadi, kalian pasti akan dipertemukan oleh benang merah yang saling mengikat takdir diantara kalian.

* * *

Oneshoot baru. Maaf untuk typo dan alur yang berantakan. RnR jika berkenan.

Salam,

Hiruma Enma 01


End file.
